Transparent displays, as a new type of display device, have been gaining more and more attention from users, and currently they are also one of the hotspots in the field of flat panel display. By means of a transparent display device, a user can see objects behind the transparent display device while seeing images displayed on the display device, which has greatly expanded the scope and occasion for application of display. Currently, transparent display devices have been applied to many situations such as display cabinets, display windows, etc.
The transparent display technology at present mainly achieves the object of transparent display through increasing transmissivity of the display device. The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has relatively low overall transmissivity owing to its structure. Specifically, the two polarizers and the color filter of the LCD greatly reduce the overall transmissivity of the display device, so the LCD usually has a transmissivity of less than 15% and thus has poor transparency. Compared to the LCD, manufacturing process for the Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display is relatively simpler, meanwhile, the OLED display has good transmissivity, so the OLED display is one of research emphases in the field of transparent display device. OLED display devices include Active Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display and Passive Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (PMOLED) display.
In addition, in order to further realize human-computer interaction and improve user experiences, touch display panels have been developed, and in-cell touch display panel is the mainstream of the touch display technology. Currently, the in-cell touch technology has been successfully applied to LCD displays, but due to restrictions of technology and yield, the in-cell touch display technology has not been widely used in OLED displays yet.